


Willow

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I really hate this but it's one of my most popular fics, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, M/M, angel keith, ghoul Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Ghouls die in sunlight, but Lance just wants to watch the sunrise.





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the creativity of the prompt, and was really happy to write it! Hope you enjoy!

Lance sat cross-legged under the willow tree, ignoring his exhaustion in favor of watching the dappled sunlight shift and shimmer through the leaves, still too weak to burn his delicate skin. A familar voice cut through the stillness.

“You’re here before me? I was starting to think ghouls couldn’t be punctual,” Keith snarked playfully. 

“Don’t patronize me,” Lance retorted. Keith laughed and sat down beside his friend. “Anything new from the cryptids?” Keith asked. Lance smiled, answering, “Nothing important, really.” He continued, detailing his often disturbing adventures, and Keith let his voice fade into the background.

For a ghoul, Lance had an eery beauty. Keith’s halo cast a soft glow over his pallid features, shadowed cheekbones a sickly gray in sharp contrast with his brilliant blue eyes. The angel studied the way the sunlight bounced off his hair, entranced.

“Keith?” Keith drifted his focus back to Lance’s eyes, and a spike of panic brought him to reality when he realized they were glowing faintly from sunlight. “No, no, it’s morning already…” Lance looked out at the exposed fields stretching for miles in front of them. His eyes widened in fear, and he edged closer to the trunk of the tree.

Horror swept over Keith as he realized the inevitable. “This is my fault. I didn’t keep track of the time, and it’s all my fault that-” He cut himself off, and looked at Lance determinedly in an attempt to hide his own fear. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

Keith soared into the air with a beat of his wings. He skimmed the tops of wheat and grass with his feathers as he scanned for something, anything, to protect from the sunrise, cursing the golden stalks as they began to shimmer in the light.

Lance curled against the trunk of the tree, already knowing the answer to the question that hung heavy in the air as Keith landed. “Please, don’t blame yourself,” the ghoul begged, watching Keith drop to his knees in desperation and dig his nails into the dirt. “I wasn’t paying attention. Just one stupid mistake, one stupid slipup so that I could spend time with someone I shouldn’t even touch,” Keith spat. Lance laughed bitterly. “I did that too, Keith. Heck, I shouldn’t even exist, so aren’t I doing the world a favor?” His laugh turned to a cough, throat burning.

The angel moved to sit against the tree. They sat in a tense silence, gazing at the sun until Lance began hissing in pain. “You did- do the world a favor by living, Lance,” Keith choked, listening to his friend’s breaths grow ragged and uneven. “God knows… I would know.” He heard a soft wheezing and smiled, letting his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder. “You really are a godsend, you know that?” Lance said. They both laughed, and Keith let tears stream down his cheeks, glistening disgustingly in the ever-brightening sunshine.

Keith wrapped his wings around the two of them and gently pulled Lance close, ignoring the ash rubbing onto his robes. “You’ll see me again at the gates of heaven, won’t you?” Lance whispered. “You know that’s not how it works,” Keith murmured. Lance closed his eyes.

The willow tree rustled in the morning breeze.


End file.
